The present invention relates to a hydrofoil boat stabilizer having a true lifting airfoil/hydrofoil shape incorporated into the design, which provides lift to the stern of the boat. The hydrofoil boat stabilizer is attachable to a cavitation plate on the lower drive unit of a boat motor.
The skilled artisan understands that the drive system of a boat generates the forward thrust. The same skilled artisan also understands that the boat and drive system are fighting the forces of drag upon the boat as it rides low in the water. Thus, the higher in the water, or “on the plane,” a boat rides, the less drag it encounters. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the amount of boat drag.
Many forces exert drag on a boat. In particular, the greater degree of boat hull in contact with water increases drag. Therefore, getting a boat on plane faster will decrease drag. Providing lift to the lower drive unit will help get a boat on plane; however, stabilizers commonly used to lift the drive unit also introduce additional drag.